


Spoils of War

by Dimir_charm



Category: Magic: The Gathering, Magic: The Gathering - Duels of the Planeswalkers (Video Games)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Lavinia and Jace friendship, Ral Zarek mentioned, Ravnica, Smut, Updated regularly, Vryn, WIP, War of the Spark, Work In Progress, post war of the spark, sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimir_charm/pseuds/Dimir_charm
Summary: After The War of The Spark, Ravnica is rebuilding, Jace is not needed on the plane anymore, he can't quite bring himself to leave though, something is stopping him from moving on.(Work in progress, will update regularly check back often for more, comments welcome)





	Spoils of War

He felt the warmth on his face, he cracked his eyes open and immediately winced at the pain. Sunlight had seeped between the curtains, he sat upright feeling a few stiff joints as he rubbed the dust from his eyes with his fingertips. Yawning he swung his legs around to the side of the bed and conceded that was all the broken sleep he was going to get today. He rested his head in his hands, elbows digging into his lower thighs and wondered if he was ever again going to sleep well.

It had been a month since the War of the Spark, not an official name mind you, just what his kind had chosen to name it. It being the fight with Nicol Bolas and his grand scheme, Jace had to admit, it was almost flawless, he had anticipated every move that the Gatewatch had made. He just didn’t anticipate his own plan had given them a way of stopping the Great Dragon himself.

He hadn’t slept well since, being one of the only people who knew Bolas was not in fact dead, played heavily on his mind. Yes, he was assured that he would not escape the prison that Bolas had ironically built for himself, he was scared. Rightfully so, everyone else had carried on, mourned for Gideon, put their lives back together, those of course who were lucky enough not to fall victim. Jace blamed himself greatly, if he hadn’t been stranded on Ixalan for so long, maybe he could have minimised the damage. Ravnica was rebuilding, many had lost their lives, but the guilds were more as one force then ever and with their new Guildpact leading the way, Jace knew he could concentrate on other things. Except, he was still here, Ravnica had become his home, even though it wasn’t his home plane, more so now as it wasn’t just homesickness that drew him back.

He showered and dressed, the usual attire and swigged a cup of coffee, his apartment was a lot smaller nowadays but at least it was peaceful. He stepped out into the hustle and bustle of the streets and took the reasonably short walk to New Prahav, or should it be New, New Prahav?

Most of the rubble had been cleared, with help from the Guurl and Selesnya, bodies disposed of by the Golgari and the rebuild paid for from the bank of Orzhova. Designs made by the Izzet, Boros on the building, Dimir overseeing communication, Azorius on order and scheduling, Rakdos provided some well-deserved entertainment to lift spirits, Simic’s towering creations to help the process. It had all resulted in an united Ravnica, that at least was something.

He arrived earlier then requested, a regular citizen would have been stopped and asked for the correct papers, he was hardly inconspicuous however, most nodded in recognition as he passed.

She was in conversation with someone who looked extremely official, with an official looking hat and carried a clipboard, they often did that, he did think of doing the same when he was Guildpact, but Lavinia would have probably just laughed. She finished whilst Jace was deep in his thoughts.

“Punctual, this I didn’t not expect.” Jace could almost see the beginning of a smile on her lips.

“Yes, well trying something new, I guess.”

“I predict it won’t last, but then again I hope it does, time may be easy for some of you Planeswalkers to manipulate but it seems to run amok for me nowadays.” She shuffled some papers on her desk and then stretched her shoulders. “Ready to take another look at it?” Jace nodded in agreement and she gestured towards the doorway. “This way then.”

Lavinia Climbed the tower with Jace to the deactivated Immortal sun, Jace was to assist in the safe storage and translation of the runes that decorated it’s casing. It was a powerful weapon, artefact and Lavina was nervous that it was still here. He had been working on it for a while now, volunteered for it in fact. She had a suspicion that it’s puzzles weren’t quite the only reason he had remained here, she had seen, as many had, the affection that he had shared with another Guild leader after the war. She did not approve, after all the only reason Isperia wasn’t here to lead her Guild through this mess was because of Vraska, the same Vraska, who had stolen the previous Guildpact’s heart.

Jace could feel Lavinia's eyes on the back of his head, they had a good working relationship, always had, but he knew she was a little more weary of him now. It's not like she didn't already know he was a planeswalker before this debacle, he had to drop that bombshell on her when he became the Guildpact originally. No, it was his choice of partner, she didn't trust her, reasonably so. To Jace however Vraska was something completely new to him, completely different and completely remarkable.

  
Jace began muttering small illusionary spells, drawing the runes from around the base of the Immortal sun into a sort of, well, less jumbled layout, floating in front of him. Lavinia nodded at him and quietly hurried down the stairs, undoubtedly running back for some other meeting. He hardly noticed her departure however, deep in thought pondering the complexity of the language and the meaning within. He was almost there, but there was something staring him right in his face that he couldn’t quite unravel and it was exciting, quite frankly.

  
He sat and withdrew into his own mind, like opening a book he sifted through his past experiences and archives of knowledge, trying to pinpoint the answer. Now that his memories had been completely restored, buy a rather crude yet apparently effective manner, his book no longer had chapters missing and for the first time in his adult life he felt whole.

  
No, it was no good, he had nothing, his tiredness catching up with him, he dismissed his spell and opened his eyes. The room wasn't lit unnaturally when he closed his eyes earlier, now the candles were lit and a certain Guild master was looking down at him.

  
“Ah, back to the real world I see, I wonder how entertaining it is spending time with yourself Jace? So enchanting perhaps that you haven’t heard me shouting into your ear for the last five minutes?” Her face was flushed a little and her eyes like daggers boaring into his soul.

  
“Er, yeah, sorry about that I was having a back to basics sift through any useful knowledge that I have lost in the corners of my mind. It does involve some time and quite the lot of concentration. It does look as if I’ve been out longer then I had planned. Is it night?”

  
“Not quite, it is 4pm and looks like it's about to storm. Either it’s natural or someone’s upset Ral.” She raised an eyebrow at Jace as he heaved himself off the floor, stumbling as he realised his legs were a little wobbly from sitting in that position for so long.

  
“Not guilty, cross my spark.”

  
“Well I came to check on progress and tell you to take a break, maybe come back tomorrow. I have one more meeting and then I’m afraid I will have to lock the tower for tonight.”

  
“Oh of course Lavinia,” Jace said whilst stretching his back, “lead the way, I almost have it, just need to find the last piece of the puzzle.”

  
“And what's that?”

  
“I have no idea, but it’s probably staring me right in the face.”

  
Lavinia chuckled a little as she took the final step to her offices door, she gestured for Jace to follow her in, yawning he stepped through the ornate door only to be greeted by a familiar face.

  
A dark green, cotton shirt and tight, black trousers, slipped on under a heavy, long, black jacket, brass buttons and detailing adorned the jackets pockets, on her feet, tight, brown leather boots with a slight heel.

A small gold necklace rested just below her neck touching the curves of her chest, her hair loose and lively, golden eyes sparkling like topaz in the dim light, she smiled from ear to ear as he saw her.  
He raised a small illusion, just covering his face, hiding the dark circles under his eyes and smiled back at her, Vraska, looking unbelievably luminous, whilst wearing dark clothes, in an equally dark room. Her talents never ceased to amaze him.

  
“Guildmaster Vraska, you are early, and the second person to surprise me this way today.” Lavinia shot Jace a look from over her shoulder and Jace shrugged back.

  
“Apologies Guildmaster Lavinia but I was in the area and thought I would see if we could start a little earlier, I'm sure you are as busy as I am, and if that is true then the quicker we get these silly little formalities out of the way the better.” Lavinia nodded in agreement and turned again to Jace.

  
“Yes, right then, er, I shall leave you ladies to your business, probably time I headed off for tonight anyway.” Jace sensed the tension in the room, you could cut it with a knife. He headed quickly to the door to the plaza below but as he passed Vraska he sent a little telepathic message.

“Coffee shop, usual spot, if you would like?” Vraska kept her poker face, but he felt her reply.  
“I was hoping you'd ask.”

  
Thunder boomed, rain poured, in the warmth of the quaint coffee shop. He had managed to get a spot near the fireplace, he slipped off his cloak and left it to dry near the fire, shook the droplets from his hair, like a dog and shivered as a bead of water slithered down his back.

The owner was a greying human called Marie, with purple flowers on her dress and a beige shawl draped over her arms, the coffee was strong here, and locals displayed artwork of various types on the walls and on bookcases. A readers nook but also a small escape haven. Jace sipped at his coffee, the smell of it warmed his heart while the mug warmed his hands. He had ordered tea for Vraska, her favourite mixture of herbs and tea leaves, keeps her sharp she had once said to him. He was halfway through the mug, as the little shop bell tinkled, and she strode in.

  
She spotted him immediately, she shrugged off her coat and threw it over her chair, the raindrops glistened on her beautifully mottled skin and she brushed a few off with the back of her hand. Jace began pouring her a cup from the freshly brewed pot of tea, she lent a little over the small table and planted a kiss on his forehead, her tendrils tickling the back of his ear, finally settling into her velvet lined chair.

  
“Did you miss me?” Jace looked up from placing the teapot back on the tray and smiled.

  
“Well now, madam Guildmaster, I do believe I have.” He sipped from his coffee mug and his eyes met hers from over the rim.

  
“I can't do this much longer Jace, will you drop that silly illusion, you look ridiculous.” Jace spluttered and sighed.

  
“You are the only one who notices, you know, when I try and make an effort.” His eyes flashed for a split second and the illusion vanished.

  
He was dressed as usual in his trademark blues odd symbols no one else could place adorned his whole outfit. Without his cloak you could see his dark brown, messy hair, sticking up at all angles, like he was staticly charged. He was shorter then average with white tattoos over his face and body, brilliant blue eyes like the ocean, dark circles rested beneath them, a slight leftover patch of stubble from yesterdays shave on his jaw. He felt a little uncomfortable that he had been caught out.

  
“ That’s better, you silly man, I've seen you much worse, no need to bring out the vanity now.

  
“You can’t blame an illusionist for trying.”

  
“No my dear, I cannot. Now, not that I mind our rendezvous in this shop but why today? Is everything okay?”

  
“Everything’s fine, I’ve just been working on a project for Lavinia and its giving me a headache, I need to focus on something else so I can come back to it with a new perspective, I was going to go for a walk to clear my head, but then you wandered in to Lavinia's office and brighten my day.” Jace blushed a little at the truth of that statement, Vraska broke his gaze for a second and smiled back.

  
“You are so awkwardly sweet sometimes, I don't know whether to cringe or to kiss you.”

"I'd know which one I would prefer." Jace mumbled into the dregs of his mug. 

"You know what Jace?" Vraska stood and placed her cup back on its saucer. "I think we should go somewhere we can get a stronger drink." Jace grabbed his cloak and flicked a few zino's on the table as a tip.

"Where to then?"

"I have just the place in mind."

 

The rain was relentless outside, they were immediately soaked through, they walked together, hurrying through the darkness, pausing for a moment undercover of a nearby shop front, they wrapped their arms around their bodies and shivered. Jace unfurled his arm and cupped his hand together as if holding a cane, his eyes glowed that familiar sapphire blue and a beam of light formed the illusion of an umbrella, he passed it to Vraska.

“Here, at least this will stave of the rest of the downpour.” She took it in her damp palm and held it aloft.

“Won’t the water just fall through?”

“No, I can make them solid too, as long as I concentrate.” She noticed his eyes were still glowing with his magic and with a quick flick of his wrist he produced another umbrella for himself. “Now, shall we continue?”

Vraska, stepped cautiously back out into the rain with the now crafted illusionary umbrella and sure enough the rain pitter-pattered above her, dripping down over the edge of the illusion, remarkable indeed.

They hurried forward winding through the semi-deserted streets only a block away from their destination, Vraska noticed the open air theatre she would normally walk passed, remembering the music she would hum to, as she made her journey. Something made her stop and turn to Jace.

“Jace, could you get us in there?” She pondered.

“I mean, sure, we could sneak in, why?”

“Mind humouring me?” Jace enveloped them in the cover of invisibility, as Vraska fiddled with the old fashioned lock on the stage entrance. They were mostly hidden from view, but there was little he could do to the raindrops revealing their shape, it would do for now. Soon he heard a small eureka moment as Vraska had picked the lock successfully and they made their way in. They giggled quietly and Vraska hopped up the steps to the main stage. She twirled in delight, her waterlogged jacket spinning droplets from the ends like a small fountain.

“I’ve always wanted to join in the performance here, to dance, but I can’t.” She whispered, Jace tilted his head at the ridiculousness of it all and formulated a plan.

He spoke telepathically to her, “Vraska, I need your permission to psychically link us for a moment, it’s more involved then just communicating, I need to use a memory of mine for this and so it remains silent and we are not discovered I need you to be apart of it, is that ok?”

“A mind mage asking permission?” She inquired mentally at the odd request.

“Yes, if all my years have taught me anything it’s that it’s rude to just dive in, plus this is a personal memory and not one I have shared before.”

“Okay, then I trust you.” Vraska didn’t trust easily, she didn’t even let people touch her without cause, including Jace, she had issues and he knew. He had been so patient with her so far, she owed him this.

She felt the connection almost instantly, like a small pressure inside her skull, a little uncomfortable but not painful. “Relax,” Jace spoke mentally to her, “it helps ease the pressure.” She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, the sound of violins and flutes started flowing around her head in surround sound, she felt a hand cup hers and one rest on her waist, she pulled away suddenly, jarred at the touch. “Trust me”, he whispered in her mind again, she took a leap of faith.

They held each other and slowly moved to the music across the stage, her eyes open she saw a small orchestra seated and playing below them, the sun beaming its warmth like a spotlight and they spun together their bodies as one, stepping to the rhythm, Jace fumbled a little, quite clearly not the best of dancers but he smiled up at her, face full of quiet reflection. She felt a sensation of overwhelming love but a tinge of sadness, not from herself, seemingly something she was picking up from whatever memory this was.

Jace moved his hand from her waist to stroke her cheek, gently he leaned in and kissed her, she felt his rash decision, his hesitation, his recklessness, but most of all he was giving in to his emotional connection with her and she wanted him to connect. His lips were soft yet strong, she pushed back and they stopped dancing with their feet and danced with their mouths, passion seemed to blind them both and what had started off as a gentle embrace, became a primal force.

They broke apart eventually and Vraska opened her eyes once again, the memory was gone, the umbrellas too and she was aware that they were quite drenched. The psychic connection had been broken and so had Jace’s concentration, no more umbrellas, no more invisibility. Vraska opened her mouth to comment, Jace raised a finger to her lips, took her hand in his and they ran in the rain, out of the unlocked door and back into the streets.

 

They arrived at Vraska's apartment shortly after, and stood dripping in her hallway as she fumbled for her keys.

Jace felt a little awkward, unsure if he had stepped over the line too much, and cold, so very cold. He noticed he was shivering to his core, the adrenaline wearing off, he sucked in some air and blew it back out physically shaking, not just with nerves. The lock clicked open and Vraska walked inside, Jace followed closely, shutting the large wooden door behind them.

  
Her apartment was small, a sitting room lined with bookshelves, carved from living trees, small flowers entwined within their branches and roots. A polished floor made from black volcanic glass reflected the moonlight from the bay windows, soft leather furnishings lay about the room paired with tables and stools made from stumps. Small glowing mushrooms spread further light from the bark of her furnishings, thankfully though, they were met by a roaring fireplace.

Vraska had already made her way to it, draping her sodden jacket over a dining chair to dry. Jace dumped his cloak on a nearby coatstand and took off his boots, aware water had pooled inside them he didnt lay them down, not wanting to make her apartment wetter then he had already made it. He joined her by the fire and watched as the heat started to make his clothes steam.

“I get a friend to light the fire for me, her from across the hall, if I know I’m visiting. Glad tonight was one of the nights she didnt forget.”

She rubbed her hands together and leaned in closer, the flames casting shadows and highlights across her face, her tendrils fluttered in the draft created by the rising air, Jace couldn’t imagine anyone in that moment more stunning. He gazed into the fireplace and bowed his head a little.  
“I'm sorry if I overstepped a little earlier, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, I just wanted to make you happy.”

Vraska turned and looked at the most intelligently stupid man she had ever encountered and resisted the urge to slap him for his ignorance.

  
“You are a moron, aren’t you? You show me such a beautiful memory, just so I can dance with you, treat me so delicately while doing so, act on feelings you both know we have, and even when I trust you, let go with you, you still think I'm offended? Jace, what you just did for me was one of the best moments of my life. I shall never forget this. Till the day I pass.”

  
“I'm not very good at this whole relationship thing Vraska, I've had a crap track record and I really don't want to mess it up, I just, adore being around you. You make me feel whole.”

Vraska took his hand in hers and turned his face towards her, their eyes met and she sighed.

  
“Your doing fine, much better then me, now tell me my curious man, what was that memory?”

  
“Any chance of that stronger drink first Captain?”

Vraska chuckled and busied herself with pouring a couple of glasses of red wine. Jace gripped his glass tightly by the stem and took a gulp of wine.

“It is what I call a new-old memory. I guess I owe more than most do, to having my mind pulled apart by Bolas, when you found me and told me who I was, things were still so fuzzy. After that bump on the head though, it seems so crude, but most of the answers to great puzzles are the simplest ones, all my memories came back, some hidden for most of my life. This particular one was the oldest memory I have of a show that my mother took me to, I lost myself in the music, I could focus on the melody instead of the constant noise from peoples thoughts, it gave me a way to control my powers a little, even if it was just for a few hours. She always thought I was a gift, that I was special, not a freak or a disappointment, when my spark ignited I was in a fight with a sphinx, a battle of minds and I won, the mental toll it took on me made me forget who I was, my home. I don’t even know if she is still alive.”

  
Jace took another sip or two of his wine.

  
“I felt the joy, the love and the sadness of that moment during our connection, thank you for telling me, but why haven’t you planeswalked to reunite with her? She's your family?”

He drew in a breath and tried his best to stop the tears from welling.

  
“Because I don't want to leave you, leave Ravnica, I'm scared I will get stuck, if I leave more chaos will ensue and I guess deep down I don't want to find out that she’s gone or that I was forgotten.”

  
“You need to stop putting those heavy weights on your shoulders."

She pulled him in close and they embraced silently for a moment. Jace sniffed into her damp tunic. “I do believe if you do something for yourself for a day the world will keep turning.”

They parted a little and a pocket of awkward silence held in the air. Jace wiped his face on his sleeve and grabbed the bottle of wine from the table.

  
“Refill?”

  
“Oh, I thought you would never ask.”

  
They sat and chatted about anything and everything for what seemed like hours, just enjoying each others company, each new conversation becoming more enthralling as they delved in to just how much they had in common.

  
Vraska looked deep into the face of the man she was quite sure she loved and realised just how much she wanted this night to never end. They had been taking things slow, her rules, which he had been happy to follow, but tonight he pushed her and she didn’t hate it, in fact she rather enjoyed every second of it.

  
She rose from her chair and got another bottle of wine from the dresser, Jace followed her over and she poured them each their 4th glass. He smiled at her, with that big stupid grin of his, and she just gave in.

  
She placed her glass on the dresser and kissed him with such passion she felt him pause for a moment with utter shock, he then relaxed into it, and it became a glorious battle of tongues and teeth. They descended into raw heat and couldnt keep their hands off each other, breaking for a small moment Vraska panted:

  
“I need to get out of these damp clothes, want to help me?”

Jace’s stupid grin was back.

  
“Aye aye captain.”

 

The room was surprisingly lighter then the lounge, he was led in by her slender hand, she was confident, stifling giggles of anticipation.

Black silk sheets adorned the four poster bed that extended all the way up to the ceiling, which was composed of nothing but faint glowing lights that moved independently in shades of yellow and green over a cloudless nights sky. Matching curtains in silks fluttered in front of the windows in the cool night breeze and Jace wriggled his toes in a thick velvet carpet.

His heart was pounding in his chest, blood pumping through his body.

  
She pulled him closer and they kissed, fireworks exploding in her head, they pushed themselves against each other, she could feel a bulk against her groin growing rapidly. She fumbled with his tunic, leather clasps yielded to her touch and shortly his chest was exposed. She ran her fingertips along the muscles of his upper body as they continued to kiss, muscles that were still new to Jace but he had maintained since his leave of Ixalan. She brushed over his nipples and he flinched with pleasure, applying pressure to his kiss in acknowledgement, she felt his hands untuck her blouse, she did not resist, fair was indeed,fair.

  
He pulled apart her blouse, heard a few of the buttons pop and spray across the floor, tumbling from her chest like a waterfall, he tossed the discarded material aside and caressed her breasts breaking contact with her mouth to gently kiss the nape of her neck and down to her heart. He felt her moan as he arrived at her nipples and he gently kissed then sucked each one, he felt her quiver at his touch.

  
She placed a firm hand on his back and snapped his body upright, his lips back on hers, she lowered her hands under the material of his trousers she felt a small yet toned arse and squeezed a little, she felt the reaction of his appendage against her front and slowly pulled her hands around from his back to the clasp holding his trousers together. A dexterous flick of her fingers and all that remained on his body was a pair of dark underwear, struggling to contain what was now a very excited penis. She felt him step out of the fallen clothes and kick them away from under his feet, she lay her hand on his lower cheeks again and began to squeeze.

  
She's not messing around, he thought, he was less subtle with removing her bottoms, as with the blouse he almost tore it off her, exposing hips and thighs that had wonderfully formed curves, she had a flimsy pair of lace underwear left on her smooth greenish grey skin and he felt how beautifully soft she was as his fingers danced over her hips and bottom. He moved to pull away the last layer of fabric on her figure but she covered his hands with her own and broke their kiss. Breathless, she spoke in barely a whisper.

  
“Link us psychically again, I want to feel everything between us.” Jace paused for a second then nodded, words failed him for once in his life. He cast the spell, meeting no resistance from her mind and soon they were mentally one. Vraska smiled at him, beads of sweat on her brow, her tendrils stroking his neck and chest delicately as she resumed their kiss and finally released her grip of his hands.

  
She felt him tug with strength at her lace thong and the thin material snapped, she almost squealed aloud with giggles but instead he must of felt it through their connection, he nibbled at her lower lip in response and she moved her hands underneath the folds of his underwear. She stroked his erection underneath his boxers, it twitched at her touch, she cupped her hand around it and slid her hand up and down the shaft, he did not manage to stifle his moan of euphoria and she felt it flow across her mentally like a tidal wave. She maneuvered her other hand and slid his boxers to the floor.

  
He lifted his hands from her bottom to her thighs and pulled her off the floor, holding her tightly he carried her to her bed and gently laid her on her back. He knelt, felt from the tops of her legs down to her knees and spread her legs apart, he pressed his mouth to her vagina, found her vulva and toyed with it with his tongue. He flicked and licked and sucked, she was vocal, groaning with pleasure, stroking her own chest feeling nothing but joy at his touch, he could feel her rising to orgasum, their mental connection still strong. He felt her hands in his hair, tugging at him, then she pushed his head against her, applying more pressure, she moaned again as he continued this time a little faster, she was close, so very close.

  
He knew his way around a women for one thing, damn, she was trying her best to hold on but she finally gave in and came, she cried out, a mess of pleasure, legs shaking, spent yet craving so much more. She saw him stand up, fingers still working his magic below, stroking her, slowly, yet firmly. He wiped his mouth and slid her further back onto the bed.


End file.
